The existing steam generators are typically costly and include a boiler with a submerged heating element. With the heating element submerged in a large amount of water in the boiler, such known devices are slow to create steam when the heating element is energized. Further, such steam generating devices require hard plumbing to a user's cold water supply and several other components, such as solenoids, sensors, pumps and water valves to move water and steam through the system. Thus, a system is desired that is a low cost simple steam generator device for use in a cooking appliance that does not require hard plumbing to a user's water supply, has few moving parts, and that can be modified for use in multiple configurations of various cooking appliances.